Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of Sony Pictures/Columbia Pictures's 2015 Computer Animated Sequel film Hotel Transylvania 2. Cast: *Dracula - Gru (Despicable Me) *Dracula (Bat) - Batty Koda (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Mavis - Teodora Villavicencio (Legend Quest) *Mavis (Bat) - Stellaluna (Stellaluna; 2002) *Jonathan - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) *Frank Frankestein - Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Eunice Frankestein - Eden (Aladdin: The Series) *Wayne Werewolf - Janja (The Lion Guard) *Wanda Werewolf - Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Murray the Mummy - SpongeBob Squarepants *Griffin the Invisible Man - Kaa (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Dennis - Matt (Cyberchase) *Dennis (Baby) - Robbie McGroarty (The Brave Little Toaster Goes Mars; 1998) *Dennis (Bat) - Batso (Happily Ever After) *Winnie Werewolf - Wema (The Lion Guard) *Vlad - Grunkle Stan (Gravity Falls) * Mike - Dimitri (Anastasia) * Linda - Anya (Anastasia) * Blobby - B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Bela - Niju (Balto 2: Wolf Quest) * Bat Cronies - Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), Stormella's Wolves (Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie), Wolves (Frozen) and Cain's Wolves (Jungle Cubs) * Cleopatra - Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants) * The Invisible Woman - Lola Boa (Brandy and Mr. Whiskers) * Werewolves Kids - Claudette, Runt, Stinky (Alpha and Omega 2), Patch (101 Dalmatians), Lucky (101 Dalmatians), Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Aventure) and Tunu (The Lion Guard) Scenes: # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Opening/Leo and Teodora's Wedding # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - One Year Later/Teodora's Pregnant # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - Matt's Birthday/A Happy Family # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - Taking Over the Hotel/in Matt's Room # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - At the Party # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - Gru's Frustration # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 7 - Teodora and Leo's Leaving Home/The Plan # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - At California # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - Genie's Turn # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - Janja's Turn # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - At the Mini Mart # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Spongebob's Turn/Bike Riding # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 13 - Gru's New Plan/Welcome to Camp Winnepacaca # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - At Leo's House/Matt's Training # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - Leo and Teodora's Conversation/Heading Home # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - Teodora's Angry at Gru # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 17 - Teodora and Matt's Conversation # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 18 - Family Dinner # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 19 - Gru and Leo's Plan/Matt's Birthday Party # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 20 - Grunkle Stan Arrival # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 21 - A Ruining Party/Argument # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 22 - Looking for Matt/Matt's Powers # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 23 - The Final Battle/Happy Ending # Hotel Transylvania 2 (Davidchannel's Version) Part 24 - End Credits Movie Used: * Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Despicable Me * Despicable Me 2 * Despicable Me 3 * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) * FernGully II: The Magical Rescue (1998) * Legend Quest (2017) * Legend Quest: Masters of Myth * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin 2: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin 3: The King of Thieves * ALaddin (TV Series) * The Lion Guard * Spongebob Squarepants * The Spongebob Squarepants Movie * The Spongebob Movie: A Sponge Out of Water * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * The Jungle Book: Rhytm Groove * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * Cyberchase * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) * Happily Ever After (1993) * Gravity Falls * Anastasia (1997) * Monsters vs. Aliens * Monsters vs. Aliens (TV Shows) * Monsters Vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins From Outer Space * Night of the Living Carrots * Balto 2: Wolf Quest (2002) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) * Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas (1997) * Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer: The Movie (1998) * Frozen (2013) * Olaf's Frozen Adventures * Jungle Cubs * Brandy and Mr. Whiskers * Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure * Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games * Alpha and Omega 4: Legend of the Saw Tooth Cave * Alpha and Omega 5: Family Vacation * Alpha and Omega 6: Dino Digs * Alpha and Omega 7: The Big Fureeze * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure * 101 Dalmatians (TV Series) * Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure Gallery: Gru4.png|Gru as Dracula Batty Koda.png|Batty Koda as Dracula (Bat) Profile - Teodora Villavicencio.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Mavis Stellaluna-0.jpg|Stellaluna as Mavis (Bat) Leo San Juan.png|Leo San Juan as Jonathan Genie in Aladdin and the King of Thieves.jpg|Genie (Animated) as Frank Frankestein Seg051.jpg|Eden as Eunice Frankestein Janja the Hyena.png|Janja as Wayne Werewolf Jasiri TLG.png|Jasiri as Wanda Werewolf 2781020-spongebob-squarepants-movie-230x139.jpg|Spongebob Squarepants as Murray the Mummy Kaa the Python.jpg|Kaa (Animated) as Griffin the Invisible Man Matt (Cyberchase)-0.jpg|Matt as Dennis Baby Robbie.jpg|Robbie McGroarty as Dennis (Baby) Batso.png|Batso as Dennis (Bat) Wema-img.png|Wema as Winnie Werewolf Profile - Stan Pines.png|Grunkle Stan as Vlad Dimitri-0.jpg|Dimitri as Mike Anastasia.jpg|Anya as Linda B.O.B. in Monsters vs Aliens.jpg|B.O.B. as Blobby Niju the wolf by ohyeahcartoonsfan-d8wl0o7.jpg|Niju as Bela Beauty-and-the-beast-disneyscreencaps.com-1286.jpg|Wolves (Beauty and the Beast), Imagesw.jpeg|Stormella's Wolves Frozen-disneyscreencaps com-4987.jpg|Wolves (Frozen), Cain's wolves.jpg|and Cain's Wolves as Bat Cronies Sandy (SpongeBob SquarePants).png|Sandy Cheeks as Cleopatra LOLABOA.png|Lola Boa as The Invisible Woman Stinky-Claudette-and-Runt-alpha-and-omega-2-a-howl-iday-adventure-37738951-473-223.png|Claudette, Runt, Stinky 367px-PatchSolo.jpg|Patch Lucky romo.png|Lucky Scamp.png|Scamp Tunu_TLG.png|and Tunu as Werewolves Kids See Also: * Hotel Transylvania (Davidchannel's Version) (Preceded) * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (Davidchannel's Version) Following) Category:Davidchannel Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie Spoofs Category:Hotel Transylvania Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Davidchannel Sony Pictures Movies Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Leo and Teodora Category:Halloween Spoofs Category:20th Century Fox